The Powerpuff Squirrel/Tropes
This is the list of tropes for The Powerpuff Squirrel. Tropes *'Adaptation Species Change' - The forest mayor in The Powerpuff Girls ''was a gopher (in ''Stray Bullet) or beaver (in City of Nutsville), yet in here, he is a turkey. *'Animal Talk' - Almost all the animals can talk to one to another, but not to humans. Expect for Bubbles. *'Animation Bump' - The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original series. *'Animesque' - For all the animal characters (sans Bullet the squirrrel). *'Arch-Enemy' - Harry the red-tailed hawk to Bullet. *'Ascended Extra' - Bullet is the star of the show. *'Bears are Bad News' - Grizz the grizzly bear. On the other paw.... *'Beary Funny' - There's Barry the American black bear. *'Big Bad' - Mister Bobtail the bobcat. *'Cats are Mean' - Mister Bobtail the bobcat and Catherine the cougar. *'Crossover' - There's Dexter and Dee Dee as recurring guest stars. *'Cunning Like A Fox' - Reynard the red fox. *'Darker and Edgier' - Though, not as dark as the original series. But still, we have plenty of animal violence. *'Evil Counterpart' - Blaze to Bullet. Both are squirrels, both have superpowers. *'Failure is the Only Option' - All the animal villains' attempts to kill Bullet and her friends, as well as Mister Bobtail's evil plans. *'From Bad to Worse' - In Keane on You, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane have their second date in the forest, only to be attacked by Catherine the cougar. Bullet, Buddy, Reynard, Kyle and Paige, along with the girls, step in to stop Catherine and save Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane, but then they were spotted by Nova the great horned owl, who has awaken from her slumber. *'Full Boar Action' - Hunk Hog the wild boar. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar' - Oh, so many of them! *'Interspecies Romance' - Kyle the American kestrel and Paige the peregrine falcon. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold '- Mighty Bill the bull bison. *'Malicious Monitor Lizard' - Drago the escaped Nile monitor. *'Moose are Idiots' - Mason the bull moose. *'Never Say "Die"' - Completely averted. *'Never Smile at the Crocodile' - Al the American alligator. *'Non-Standard Character Design' - Bullet the squirrel is a lot cartoony, when comapred to other animal characters in which their designs are realistic. *'Only Sane Man' - Kyle the American kestrel. *'Ominous Owl' - Nova the great horned owl. *'Out of Focus' - All the girls became supporting characters. *'Predator-Prey Friendship' - Buddy (a rabbit) and Reynard (a fox). *'Rascally Rabbit' - Buddy the eastern cottontail. *'Seldom-Seen Species' - Kyle the American kestrel, Martin the American marten, Kimmy the belted kingfisher, Silvia the loggerhead shrike, Blackfoot the black-footed ferret, Williemae the whooping crane pop-star, and the list goes on and on..... *'Shared Universe '- Dexter and Dee Dee are shown living in the same universe as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. *'Shown Their Work' **Doris the wood duck hen is correcty protrayed with brown feathers. **Edgar the bald eagle correctly chirps, rather than screech like Harry the red-tailed hawk. **Hare Hopdini, a snowshore hare, is brown with white feet, which is a summer coat (hence his species' name, snowshoe hare), rather than fully white, which is a winter coat. **Bella the little brown bat is correctly decipted as a quadrupedal instead of being bipedal. *'Smelly Skunk' - Sara the striped skunk. *'Speaks Fluent Animal' - Bubbles has that ability. *'Suddenley Voiced' - Bullet the squirrel. *'Temporarily A Villain' - In Raptor Team-Up, Kyle, a kestrel, teams up with Harry (a hawk), Nova (an owl) and Greg (a golden eagle) to take over the forest. *'The Unintelligible' - Flint the ruby-throated hummingbird. Category:Tropes